Dos, para una tragedia
by Grey Winter
Summary: Murdoc esta solo, 2D se siente perdido, los demás están demasiado lejos para poder opinar y ella… ¿A que ha vuelto? - Murdocx2D


**Disclaimer: **Nada referente a Gorillaz me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1.- Persecución<strong>

**P**ermaneció quieto unos minutos más con la vista fija en la oscura reja, debatiéndose entre entrar o no a los oscuros terrenos de los estudios Kong. Una brisa helada meció su cabello azulado, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Llevaba puesto solo una camiseta amarilla estampada, por lo que se apresuro a seguir, antes de terminar pescando un resfriado.

Se acerco y con una mueca de desagrado noto un enorme candado sujetado a una cadena oxidada que impedía su paso. Sin pensarlo mucho se trepo por la reja, cruzando hasta el otro extremo y de un salto regresó a tierra firme, todo estaba completamente oscuro con pocas posibilidades de ver cuando algo o alguien se acercaran.

La idea de entrar ahí justo a esa hora de la noche no parecía muy inteligente, aun así continuo adentrándose en la propiedad. 2D corrió a través del cementerio en directo a los Kong, temiendo que algún zombi pudiese notar su presencia.

Logro llegar al edificio con su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento e ingresar. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, solo basto un leve empuje, para lograr abrirla por completo, provocando un rechinido debido a las oxidadas bisagras. Ya adentro, mas tranquilo pero no aun seguro, se aventuro entre los pasillos, agradeciendo en su interior que algunas luces siguieran encendidas, terminando con la espelúznate penumbra en la que parecía estar inmenso el lugar. Siguió de largo por el pasillo unos minutos más y por fin llego a la habitación que buscaba.

Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y entrar, tanteo la pared hasta lograr dar con el interruptor de encendido, las luces enseguida iluminaron la habitación. Todo parecía seguía tal y como lo había dejado hace 6 meses, luego de que cada uno de ellos decidiera salir de los Kong.

La primera en partir fue Noodle, ella en esos momentos disfrutaba de unas pequeñas vacaciones en su país de origen. Russel por su parte termino viajando a los EUA en busca de unos antiguos familiares. 2D recordaba haber sido el penúltimo en salir, dejando solo a Murdoc con el dominio absoluto de los Kong Estudios.

Su estancia lejos de su antiguo hogar había sido tranquila y sin demasiados contratiempos. Rento un apartamento en el centro de la cuidad, en una zona muy ajetreada y en actividad constante. Por un tiempo le resulto un buen lugar para vivir, pero la falta de tranquilidad en el ambiente lo orillo a buscar un nuevo sitio menos ruidoso, ya que debido a sus contantes migrañas, todo ese ruido solo provocaba que los ataques fueran menos tolerables. Y así, termino de vuelta a vivir con sus padres por una corta temporada, empleándose medio tiempo en el parque de diversiones de su familia. Y ahora estaba ahí, de vuelta en su antigua habitación, sonrío al reconocer cada rincón del lugar, deseando el poder quedarse a dormir en su habitación y con gusto se quedaría de no ser por… los zombies.

Noodle era la única que se mantenía pendiente y en comunicación con cada uno de ellos, fue ella quien en su última llamada lo alerto sobre el peligro que ahora representaban los estudios Kong. Los zombies se habían duplicado en número por alguna razón desconocida y terminaron por entrar al edificio e invadir cada rincón al que tenían acceso.

Lo ultimo que 2D supo fue que Murdoc termino por abandonar los Kong, por el mismo problema de los zombies, dejando a los muertos vivientes deambular libres por entre los pasillos.

Se acerco a su armario y saco una mochila, que enseguida lleno con algunas de sus pertenencias.

Un ruido tras la puerta lo alerto de que ya no encontraba tan solo como en un principio, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, manteniéndolo alerta. Se acerco a la puerta abriéndola solo lo suficiente para poder ver si había alguien cerca, titubeo unos segundos más, antes de decidirse a abrirla por completo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, salio de la habitación y miro así ambos lados del pasillo, y ahí estaba, en medio de un oscuro rincón, una figura verdosa y mal oliente, con las vestiduras rasgadas, lo observaba fijo desde las sombras, ¡Rayos!, 2D salio corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Corrió tan tapido como sus piernas se lo permitían, abrazando la mochila contra su pecho, dio vuelta en una esquina y espero paciente para poder salir. Enseguida el ambiente se silencio, una especie de silencio siniestro que perturbo aun más a 2D, sentía que se encontraba en medio de una especie de película de suspenso, en donde de un momento a otro un zombi saldría de la nada saltándole encima para devorarlo. Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas, pensar así no lo ayudaba mucho, solo empeoraba su estado.

Dándose valor, continúo su camino pero para su mala suerte, escucho ruidos que provenían del pasillo que daba a la salida. Maldición pensó, ahora tenia que buscar otra salida, anduvo un par de minutos hasta encontrar una nueva ruta de escape, y la encontró, se trataba de una habitación que servia como bodega, tenia una de sus ventanas abiertas lo suficientemente grande como para que 2D saliera sin problemas.

Subió utilizando las cajas que estaban regadas por todas partes, apilándolas para poder alcanzar el ventanal y justo cuando creía que saldría ileso de ahí, escucho el crujir de la puerta tras el, un zombi, el mismo que lo persiguió en un principio se acercaba peligrosamente, del susto 2D perdió el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al empolvado piso, se incorporo como pudo ignorando el dolor punzante de su brazo izquierdo al caer de medio lado, alcanzo su mochila y subió de nuevo las cajas saltando por la ventana y cayendo de cabeza al suelo, pero esta vez seguro y lejos del zombi, empeorando así el dolor de su brazo con la nueva caída.

Era definitivo, entrar ahí sin arma alguna para defenderse, de noche y solo, era una completa estupidez, o a 2D le gustaba arriesgar su integridad o el tabaco le estaba matando las pocas neuras que tenia.

2D se las arreglo como pudo para saltar de nuevo la reja con su ahora brazo adolorido, al menos tenía algunas de sus pertenecías consigo y ese era su mejor consuelo. Se disponía a irse cuando cayó en cuenta de que… no tenia donde quedarse a pasar noche.

################

Las calles lucían vacías, 2D supuso que ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la media noche, vago por las calles hasta dar con el lugar que Noodle le había descrito, el edificio departamental donde Murdoc ahora viva.

Si, esa había sido su gran solución, ir a ver a Murdoc y con suerte lograr que le permitiera quedarse esa noche.

El sitio no estaba del todo mal, parecía ser muy tranquilo para el área donde se encontraba, uno de los barrios mas peligrosos y abandonados de la cuidad, favorablemente localizado junto a la mayoría de los centros nocturnos, que gran sorpresa pensó 2D, ahora entendía la razón de que Murdoc eligiera vivir ahí.

Entro a la recepción del edificio que constaba de tres pisos, todo lucia algo descuidado y desgastado, el color opaco de las paredes daba un aspecto viejo a la estructura, subió por las escaleras, intentando recordar el número que le había dicho Noodle. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número 13, respiro hondo antes de tocar no muy seguro de su decisión. Toco pero no recibió respuesta, supuso que Murdoc dormía, era bastante tarde en realidad, insistió pero nada, desanimado después de esperar unos largos minutos, se dispuso a irse, cuando el sonido de unos pasos a lo lejos capto su atención.

Subiendo por las escaleras, una figura desalineada se asomaba, cargando una bolsa de plástico en la mano izquierda, se acercaba con un andar pausado. De inmediato 2D reconoció a la persona, se trataba de Murdoc que para variar llegaba con una expresión seria y cansada, este por el contrario no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta lograr estar lo suficientemente cerca. Llego frente a su puerta, arqueando una ceja a modo de duda al ver a 2D ahí.

–Que haces aquí face-ache- saludo de mal modo el satanista

–Ah… bueno yo – titubeo

–Habla rápido, no tengo toda la noche – le apresuro

–Es que vine hasta aquí, por que no tengo donde quedarme

–Ve a un hotel

–No tengo dinero, perdí mi billetera – era cierto, cuando salio de los Kong noto la falta de su billetera

–Por que eso no me sorprende tratándose de ti

–Vamos Murdoc, no tengo a donde ir – insistió

–Dame una razón para dejar que te quedes

–Por que… ¿Soy tu mas importante vocalista?

–Eres el único vocalista idiota

–Bueno eso… – Murdoc gruño al sentirse contrariado ante la verdad dicha de 2D

–Entra y no toques nada – cedió al fin

Murdoc entro y fue directo a la cocina llevando consigo la bolsa de plástico de la cual saco un par de paquetes de comida y una botella de alcohol, que se dispuso a abrir y beberla al instante.

2D se encargo de cerrar la puerta, entrando al pasillo principal que estaba finamente adornado con varias botellas vacías y cajas con restos de comida. 2D examino el lugar, la sala no estaba en mejores condiciones que el pasillo, había ropa y basura por todas partes, un alargado sofá rojo al centro llamo su atención, al frente un televisor de pantalla grande, una mesa de centro y… lo que parecía ser una maseta olvidada en un rincón, con seguramente solo polvo en su interior. Murdoc regreso de la cocina, mirando con poco interés al vocalista.

–Tú dormirás en la sala, acomódate como puedas y no hagas mucho ruido – dijo y antes de que 2D pudiera decir nada, dio media vuelta dejándolo solo

Murdoc parecía estar de pésimo humor esa noche, mas que de costumbre noto 2D, entonces se pregunto si el estado tan huraño del satanista se debía a su presencia, de inmediato se sintió un tanto incomodo ante la sola idea de estar molestando a Murdoc, por lo que prefirió ignorar el asunto. Se acercó al sofá dispuesto a dormir en ese incomodo lugar, bueno al menos Murdoc no lo dejo durmiendo en las calles como a un vago, esa noche la pasaría ligeramente mas tranquilo luego de su encuentro con los zombies…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, bien este es mi primer fic con esta genial pareja, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal el primer cap, por lo que les pido su opinión. si les gusto y quieren que lo continúe dejen su comentario, al igual que sus sugerencias, correcciones, dudas, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido.<em>

_Saludos y gracias por leer. _


End file.
